A Bedtime Story
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: When Roland's special bed time buddy goes missing he needs his Papa to make everything better.


Title: A Bedtime Story

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: PG-13

Keywords- Roland and Outlaw Queen

Summary: When his special bedtime buddy goes missing Roland needs his Papa to make things better.

The moon rose over the treetops casting eerier shadows across the forest floor. Roland Hood struggled into his pajamas as he waited for his father to return from town and tuck him into bed. It had been a strange few days and he was working really hard to adjust to the new life that had been suddenly thrust upon him. It wasn't that Roland didn't like Marian; it was more that he didn't know her, which felt odd considering she was his mother. His father had long ago spoken of her often and Roland had always enjoyed the stories, but stories weren't the same as getting to know someone in person.

"All ready to be tucked in?" Marian asked, coming into the small tent.

"Where's Papa?" Roland asked, surprised by his mother's sudden appearance.

"I thought it might be nice if I tucked you in tonight." Marian replied kneeling down in front of him and adjusting his pajama shirt. "Is that alright?"

"But Papa tells me bedtime stories." Roland protested.

"I know a few bedtime stories." Marian smiled. "Maybe I could try."

"Do you have a book with moving pictures like Regina?" Roland asked hopefully.

"Moving pictures?" Marian questioned.

"Yes! When Regina tells me bedtime stories she uses magic and the pictures move!"

"Well I don't have any magic, but I do have a good imagination. Maybe if you just gave me a try you'd like my stories just as well." Marian offered.

"I guess." Roland said softly unable to hide the hint of disappointment from his voice.

"Shall we get you into bed then?" Marian asked reaching for him.

"Wait! Where's my monkey?" Roland questioned looking around the tent.

"I'm sure he's got to be around here somewhere." Marian pushed herself to her feet and began to look around the tent and under the small cot. "I don't see a monkey anywhere. What about this nice dog?"

"No thank you. I just need find my monkey, please." Roland said politely.

"This monkey is pretty special then?" Marian asked.

"He's very special. He protects me against the flying monsters." Roland explained, as he moved around the tent with purpose.

The two spent the next half hour scouring every corner of the tent and the surrounding area of the camp but the small stuffed toy was nowhere to be found.

"It's getting late Roland, and it's difficult to see in the dark. Perhaps we should get you into bed and we can look again in the morning." Marian suggested.

"I can't sleep without him! I don't want to go to bed. We have to keep looking, we have to."

"Roland we've looked everywhere."

"You mean he's lost?" Roland asked his voice quivering slightly.

"No, I mean yes. Well not exactly. We'll look again in the morning and if we can't find him still, well perhaps we can go into town tomorrow and get you a new one?" Marian suggested hopefully.

"I don't want a new one. I want mine. He's special, he's magic! Regina gave him to me!" Roland protested becoming upset.

"Of course he is. I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Let's keep looking."

The two began to search the camp and surrounding tents thoroughly but no monkey was found. Unable to contain his dismay any long large tears began to roll down Roland's round cheeks. Soon he was hysterical, his sobbing wails echoing through the cold forest air. Moments later Robin charged into the camp, slightly out of breath, his face constricted with panic.

"Roland!" His father called, running over and picking up the small boy. "What is it? What's happened? Are you alright?"

"He's gone, Papa!" Roland sobbed burying his tear stained face into his father's shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around thief's neck.

"Who's gone?" Robin questioned looking to Marian for answers.

"We can't seem to find his bear." Marian replied, looking hopeless and a little lost.

"It's not a bear! It's a monkey!" Roland wailed frustrated and tired. "He's lost forever!"

"I'm sorry Rol…" Marian began reaching for him, but quieted as he batted her hands away.

"Alright now, let's just take a deep breath and think about where you had him last." Robin advised soothingly.

Roland pulled up slightly; lifting his pinked face to look at his father and took a long shaky breath, nodding slightly.

"There we are, now where did you have him last." Robin asked.

"By the campfire in the woods after dinner when Little John was telling ghost stories," Roland gasped between shaky breaths.

"Well then perhaps we should have go have a look and maybe he's still there." Robin moved toward the edge of the trees with Roland still clinging to him tightly.

Making their way through the darkness towards the group of Merry Men standing watch at the edge of the forest, Roland couldn't keep the tears from falling. How on earth had he lost someone so important? Just as they rounded another bend in the trail, they spotted the dancing flames of a small campfire.

"Hurry Papa," Roland whispered his eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of his special friend.

As they reached the fire, Roland gasped and wiggled his way out of his father arms. "Reggie!" He exclaimed, spotting the gray and white monkey propped next to a large stone bolder next to the fire.

"See he wasn't lost at all. He was keeping, Little John, company." Robin smiled.

"Oh how I missed you!" Roland smiled snuggling the monkey into his chest and hugging him tightly. "Don't ever wander off like that again."

"Alright Roland, it's very late. Say goodnight to the Merry Men and lets you back to your tent." Robin directed lifting the boy back into his arms.

"Goodnight." Roland yawned.

Soon the two made their way back to camp, where they found Marian still searching for the lost monkey.

"We've found it." Robin announced as they moved towards her.

"Good." She smiled reaching over and rubbing Roland's back.

"Can you tuck me in now Papa?" Roland asked with a yawn, cradling his monkey to his chest.

"I thought mommy was going to do the tucking in tonight." Robin urged, looking over at Marian.

"But I want YOU to tuck me in." Roland began to get upset again.

"You know what; I forgot I told Little John I would mend that hole in his pants tonight. Why don't you go ahead and tuck Roland in and I'll do it tomorrow." Marian suggested quietly.

"Are you sure?" Robin inquired.

"Of course, Sweet dreams, Roland, I'll see you in the morning." She said quickly, kissing his cheek and disappearing into a nearby tent.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." Robin replied giving the boy a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmmhmmm" Roland yawned, resting his head on Robins shoulder.

Once they were back in his tent, Robin gently laid Roland down on his cot and pulled his covers up around him, tucking them gently all around the small boy. Then he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Will you tell me a story?" Roland asked with another yawn.

"Alright, but just one, it's already past your bedtime." Robin smiled and settled in next to his son. "Which one should we hear tonight?"

"The one about the little prince, the evil queen and the flying monsters," Roland suggested snuggling in close to his father's side and resting his head upon his father's chest, his monkey tucked in safely between them.

"Again? You heard that one a hundred times."

"Please Papa, it's my favorite."

"Very well than… Once upon a time there was a little prince…" Robin began.

Roland listened closely as his father told the story, at the ready if Robin were to forget any part of his favorite tale. When his father was finished, he smiled sleepily the ending was always his favorite part. He loved when the Evil Queen turned out not to be evil at all but just lonely, and that it was the little prince who saved her in the end.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Robin said leaning down and kissing his sons forehead before he got up to leave.

"Papa?" Roland called softly, as he is father reached the tent's opening.

"Yes," Robin said, turning to face his son once again.

"Did I do something wrong? Is Regina mad at me?" Roland asked a slight quiver returning to his voice.

"Of course Regina's not mad at you. What on earth would make you think such a thing?" Robin replied coming back over and sitting down on the edge of the cot.

"Because, she never comes to play with us anymore. Maybe I did something to make her mad and now she doesn't want to be our friend anymore." Roland confessed, his little brown eyes growing glossy.

"That is the furthest thing from the truth. Regina cares about you, very much. There is nothing you could possible do to change that." Robin assured quietly running his hand gently through the thick mop of dark hair atop his sons head.

"Then why doesn't she come and see us anymore?" Large tears began to tumble down the little boys cheeks.

"It's complicated. I wish… "Robin stumbled for the right words to explain, as he reached out with his thumbs to wipe the trail of tears away.

"Is it because Mama came back?" Roland inquired innocently.

Robin looked down at his son with sad eyes, unable to find the words to explain to a child, a situation that he himself was still struggling to comprehend. "As I said it's all a bit complicated at the moment, but hopefully we'll figure it all out soon."

Roland nodded sleepily. "Do you think she knows I miss her?" He whispered softly.

"Yes and I'm sure she misses you too." Robin whispered back sadly.

"Do you miss her, Papa?" Roland asked innocently.

"Yes very much." The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to make you sad." Roland said lifting his small hand to rest on his father's cheek.

"You could never make me sad."

"If you miss her too, we should go and see her." Roland advised.

"I wish it was that easy." Robin smiled.

"Why is it hard?" Roland asked confused. "Did you forget how to get to her house? I could show you."

"Sometimes when you're a grown up, you don't always get to do what you want to do. Sometimes you have to do what's right. Do you understand?"

"Not really. You always say that if you love someone you should tell them. Because you never know when they might have to go away and you won't see them anymore."

"And that's still true."

"Don't you love Regina?"

"I love her very much." Robin admitted sadly. "But a long time ago, I made a vow to your mother and I need to honor that vow."

"Do you love Mama?"

"Your mother will always hold a very special place in my heart; I care for her very much. How could I not… she gave me you."

"But you love Regina too?" Roland asked puzzled.

"Yes."

"So why can't we go see Regina, if you love her, why can't she play with us."

"It's hard to explain…"Robin responded his heartbreaking. "Just know that Regina could never be mad at you and even though she can't come and see us right now that's not your fault. Do you understand?"

Roland nodded his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Good, we'll talk more in the morning alright?" He leaned down once again planting a soft kiss to his son's forehead.

"I love you, Papa." Roland smiled lazily as his tired eyes opened and closed slowly.

"I love you more, my sweet boy. Now enough talking, you best get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Robin smiled back and leaned over to give him one last goodnight kiss.

Snuggling down deep under his covers, Roland squeezed his monkey tightly in his arms and closed his eyes. Once he was sure his father had left his tent and leaned down close and whispered in the stuffed monkey's ear. "Tomorrow we're going to find Regina, and then Papa will be happy again." He wasn't sure but he was almost certain he saw the monkey smile.

The end.


End file.
